Recueil de RoyEd : Encore une fois
by Sedinette Michaelis
Summary: Recueil de one-shot yaoi RoyEd ! Venez lire ; Pitié TT.TT Réécriture de "Pas de Chance"
1. Un soir

**Auteur**: Seddy

**Disclaimer**: Rien est à moi a part la boite de strip tease XD

**Résumé**: Roy Mustang s'ennuie et va dans une boîte de strip tease pour gay... et y rencontre quelqu'un de très... intéressant... RoyxEd

**Adresse msn**: Seddy95hotmail.fr

**NOTE**: Désolé si m'a fiction est courte; je ferais tout pour me rattraper

_bonne lecture !_

0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0

Roy Mustang travaillait avec une mine fatiguer dans son bureau.

Il s'ennuyait. Plus personne à vanner. Surtout depuis que le Fullmetal avait démissionné après avoir retrouvé son corps et celui de son frère.

Donc plus personne à traiter de nabot... et plus de nabot à matter...

Il regarda sa montre. 21H05. Une bonne heure pour aller dans sa boite de strip tease gay préféré...

En plus, il connaissait personnellement le directeur de la boite, et celui-ci se débrouillait pour engager des blonds de taille moyenne. Ce qui voulait dire, aucun.

Il n'y avait pas deux blond qui mesurait 1m60.. Il n'y en avait qu'un... et c'était bien Edward Elric...

Roy se leva de sa chaise et alla se changer dans les toilettes. Si on le reconnaissait, sa réputation de disant qu'il était un homme à femme partirait en cendre, comme du papier dans du feu...

Une fois habillé en civile, il partit de la base et alla vers des quartiers plutôt mal fréquenter de la ville et entra dans un bâtiment.

Il alla s'asseoir au bar, et un homme plutôt bien habillé vînt à sa rencontre.

"Bonjour Roy! Sa va aujourd'hui?

-Pas trop... j'm'ennuie à mort...

-Allons... j'ai un petit remontant pour toi!

-Quel genre de remontant?

-Disons, jeune blond de taille moyenne?"

Les yeux du colonel s'illuminèrent.

"T'en a trouvé un?

-Il cherchait du travaille parce qu'il est fauché!

-Où est-il?

-Dans sa loge! tu veux que je lui demande de te faire une danse?

-Huum... je veux bien... mais une seule question! combien il mesure exactement?

-Il mesure 1m60! je viendrai te chercher quand il sera prêt!

-Merci!"

L'homme partit par une porte au fond de la salle.

Roy regarda les jeunes hommes défiler sur la scène, se déhanchant sur la musique endiablé. Qu'est-ce qu'il aimerait voir l'ancien Fullmetal faire ça...

Un jeune homme blond attira son regard. Il devait mesurer 1m70 trop grand pour lui... il préférait les petits blond. Le jeune homme commença à retirer son tee-shirt et se caressa sensuellement le torse.

"Roy! il est près!

-D'accord! c'est où?

-Au fond à droite."

L'homme se leva et se dirigea vers l'endroit indiqué et rentra dans une petite pièce, où il s'assit sur un petit canapé.

Il attendit quelques minutes et un jeune homme, habillé d'un débardeur noir moulant et d'un pantalon tout aussi moulant que son haut, et tout ça en cuir, entra.

"Colonel ?

-Bonsoir... Edward..." sourit-il en se léchant les lèvres avec un air légèrement pervers.

0oo0

Edward respira un bon coup.

Son patron voulait qu'il danse pour son ancien supérieur.

Ancien supérieur, pour lequel il fantasmait depuis un bon moment...

Roy se leva et donna une petite bourse au garçon.

"Tiens! prend ça... "

Ed attrapa la bourse et la posa sur la table.

"Vous voulez que je fasse quoi colonel?

-Ne m'appelle pas 'Colonel' tu n'es plus sous mes ordres... donc je veux que tu me fasses la totale...

-Comment ça 'la totale' ?

-Danse, strip... en fait, fait tout ce que tu connais...

-Très bien, M. Mustang!"

Le blond alluma la musique.

C'était une musique sensuelle. ('Outrageous' de Britney Spears)

Edward commença à bouger les hanches sur le rythme de la musique. Il se rapprocha du brun, toujours en bougeant ses hanches sensuellement.

Il lui prit les mains et le leva. Il colla son dos à son torse et mit ses mains derrière sa tête et commença à se frotter à lui tel un chat en chaleur.

Il se détacha de lui et enleva lentement son débardeur et le jeta sur le côter.

Roy sentit son pantalon se serrer à la vue du torse finement musclé, et à se corps sensuelle qui se frottait contre le siens.

Il ne savais pas combien de temps il pourrait se retenir de ne pas se jeter sur ce petit démon.

Ed s'éloigna une fois encore de l'homme et commença à défaire son pantalon et laissa apparaître ses cuisses musclé et ferme.

Il posa ses mains sur l'élastique de son boxer moulant et le fit descendre lentement, toujours sur le rythme de la musique endiablé.

Roy sentit sa respiration s'accélérer face à la beauté devant lui.

Il ne pouvait plus tenir. Il s'approcha à grand pas d'Edward et le colla à lui aussi sec. Il prit sa bouche dans un fougueux baiser, auquel le jeune répondit avec énergie.

Le brun prit le blond dans ses bras et l'allongea sur la canapé. Le blond en question, commença à enlever les vêtements de son aîné en suivant le rythme de la musique.

Roy lécha trois de ses doigts, et fit entrer un doigt en Ed.

"Sa va...? demanda le plus âgé.

-Oui... continuez...

-À tes ordres...

Un deuxième doigt vînt rejoindre le premier et ils commencèrent à étirer les muscles de l'intimité de plus jeune.

Il le sentit se crisper. Il attrapa sa virilité et la caressa à rythme lent.

Quand Ed fut complètement détendu, il retira ses doigts, et le pénétra doucement.

Le blond se mit à gémir doucement et crispa ses doigts sur le canapé.

Le colonel se mit à bouger à rythme lent.

Bientôt la musique s'arrêta, et on n'entendit plus que les gémissements étouffé par les deux hommes.

Puis, dans de long râle de plaisir, ils se libérèrent et s'écroulèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Roy embrassa une dernière fois son jeune amant, il se rhabilla et le rhabilla, il alla dans sa loge et l'y allongea et se mit à ses cotés.

Il lui souffla:

"Je t'aime Edward...

-Moi aussi... je vous aimes colonel... depuis si longtemps..."

Ils se sourirent et se laissèrent entraîner par le sommeil.

OWARIE

**Seddy**: Vouala! Comment c'était?

**Ed**; T'es sympa ! tu me fais passé pour un petit !

**Seddy**: Ed ? Eeed ? t'es où ! ah t'es là ! quel idée aussi de se planquer derrière moi taille crayon...

**Ed**: Mais je vais la tuer...

**Roy**: Moi j'ai adoré

**Seddy**: j'espère que vous avez aimé cher lecteur !


	2. Encore une fois

Auteur : Seddy

Disclamer : Rien est à moi ! et c'est bien dommage !

Note : ceci est un yaoi ! Homophobe, partez s'il vous plaît !

OoO

Roy Mustang est un homme occupé.

Oui. Très occupé.

Mais Roy Mustang à vraiment de drôle d'occupation.

Il ne fait jamais rien de sa journée, et fait ses devoirs militaires à la dernière minute en se plaignant. Mais il y avait quelque chose qu'il adorait faire. Oui, le colonel Roy Mustang adorait embêter le Fullmetal Alchemist.

C'était son hobby ! son passe-temps, auquel il aimerait justement passé tout son temps, parce qu'embêté Edward Elric était quelque chose de particulièrement amusant, car Edward Elric s'énervait vraiment pour rien.

Et justement, après deux semaines d'ennui, de silence, enfin bref, deux semaines sans avoir a taquiné le plus petit alchimiste qui soit, dans les deux termes, celui-ci revenait de voyage avec son frère Alphonse, et il pourrait encore une fois taquiné la razmote parce qu'il reviendrait bredouille, comme d'habitude. Et une fois encore, il se ferait une joie de l'allumer pour que celui-ci explose de fureur.

Et comme d'habitude, il lui criera dessus en sortant son éternel « Qui est si petit qu'il se ferait écrasé comme une punaise ? » et Roy se fera un plaisir de dire avec un air sadique « Toi ». Et Edward Elric péterait encore une fois un câble, et détruirait une fois de plus la porte de son bureau en pestant contre lui.

Et à ce moment-là, Roy Mustang pourra dire qu'il se serra bien amusé.

Puis le soir arriverait et le colonel irait dans ses appartements, où il demanderait au Fullmetal de venir avec lui, et une fois encore ils se sauteraient dessus, en disant que ça fait trop longtemps qu'ils ne se sont pas vus, et Roy Mustang pourra dire qu'il est vraiment fatigué.

OoO

« Ed ? sa va ?

-Sa va frangin ! te fait pas de bile pour rien !

-Mais… Le colonel ne va pas être content ! »

« Je risque rien, t'inquiète pas ! » pensa Edward Elric en regardant l'armure qui lui servait de frère.

« T'en fait pas !

-Mais on a presque détruit la ville !

-C'était pas de notre faute si y avait plein de chimère partout ! il fallait bien se défendre ! »

Alphonse Elric, malgré son armure qui cachait ses sentiments, ne s'emblait pas vraiment convaincu par son grand frère, et s'en faisait vraiment beaucoup pour lui, ne connaissant pas sa liaison avec le colonel. Ce qu'Ed cachait désespérément à son petit frère, car il trouvait quand même cela gênant de couché avec son supérieur, depuis plus d'un an, sans que personne ne le sache.

Le train s'arrêta, disant clairement qu'ils étaient arrivé à la cité de l'est.

« On y est…

-Ouai… »

Et à leur grand malheur, Louis Alex Armstrong était là pour les accueillir, mode petites étoiles roses autour de lui, pleurant, encore une fois.

« Oh Edward Elric ! vous n'avez pas été blessé !

-Pourquoi vous dites ça ?

-Mais voyons ! tout le monde c'est que la ville où vous avez a été à moitié détruite à cause de ces chimères ! »

Un bon point pour lui. Personne ne savait que c'était lui qui avait libéré les chimères, qui ont détruit la ville, avec l'aide du pas célèbre du tout Envy ! Mais son colonel chéri ne serait sans doute pas dupe, et le punirait comme il se doit… Cet à dire qu'il se vengerait ce soir, et il connaissait assez ses goûts assez… Hum hum… Étrange…

« À tous les coups il va sortir les menottes… » Pensa l'aîné.

Oui, car Roy Mustang aimait encore plus punir Edward Elric quand celui-ci détruisait la région dans laquelle il se trouvait. Il sortait des cravaches, des menottes, et d'autre objet encore moins catholique que nous ne citerons pas à cause des âmes sensible que cela pourrait choqué…

Ils arrivèrent au QG de l'est, et pendant tout le 'voyage' de entre la gare et au QG, Edward avait de plus en plus peur et redoutait horriblement le soir, quand il ferait ses retrouvailles avec le colonel… Ça allait tourner mal pour lui…

« Bonjour les frères Elric.

-Bonjour colonel » dirent les deux frères en même temps.

Roy Mustang à ce moment-là avait l'air assez en colère, et avait l'air aussi d'avoir fait le lien entre lui et les chimères… Mauvais point pour Ed…

« Pourrais-tu me laisser avec Edward, Alphonse ? il te rejoindra plus tard.

-Oui colonel ! »

Alphonse sortit sous les yeux suppliant d'Edward qui ne voulait pas rester seul en présence de son amant.

« Heuu… Ça faisait longtemps Roy ! »

Vu la tête que faisait l'adulte, Edward su qu'il allait passer un salle quart d'heure…

« Edward…

-Oui ? dit-il d'une petite voix.

-Pourrais-tu, pour une fois, essayer de ne pas faire de dégât pour où tu passes ? tu nous coûtes cher tu sais !

-Mais c'est pas de ma faute si ce palmier fou veut ma peau !

-Palmier fou ?

-Oui ! l'homonculus dont je t'ai parlé ! celui qui change de forme à volonté !

-Oh… Mais la prochaine fois essaye de faire moins de dégât, s'il te plaît ! »

Roy contourna son bureau et vint enlacer le Fullmetal.

« N'empêche que tu m'as sacrément manqué, mon petit…

-Ah nan ! tu casses tout là ! dit Ed en s'éloignant, je te parle plus ! j'te fais la gueule ! »

Le colonel soupira.

« Ed… »

Il l'enlaça à nouveau, rajoutant cette fois de petits bisous dans le cou toujours à porté de lèvre.

« Tu vas pas me faire ça…

-Mais si ! »

Edward s'éloigna encore, laissant son amant mijoter dans son désir.

« Tu devras attendre ce soir ! le temps que je te pardonne ! parce que j'ai pas finit de grandir ! espèce de perche ! »

Il partit en courant, claquant la porte, allant rejoindre son petit frère chéri. Roy s'assit à son bureau en soupirant et se remit à signer des papiers, tout en pensant à ce qu'il allait faire subir au Fullmetal pour ce qu'il avait osé lui faire.

Car on ne laisse pas Roy Mustang comme ça, sans que celui-ci se venge d'une façon ou d'une autre !

Le soir arriva bien trop vite aux yeux d'Edward, alors qu'aux yeux de notre colonel préféré, cette soirée tellement attendue était arrivé trop lentement.

Ed entra craintivement dans les appartements de son amant. Il n'avait pas envie de savoir ce qu'il lui réservait pour avoir osé le laissé en plan.

« Edward… »

Le jeune homme se retourna et vit Roy contre la porte maintenant fermée à clef. Il pu voir aussi une paire de menotte dans l'une des mains de son supérieur.

« Roy… ? »

Avant qu'il n'ait pu dire un mot de plus, l'alchimiste de flamme l'avait projeté sur le lit et l'avait attaché au lit de derrière avec les menottes qu'il tenait.

« Tu vas me le payer Ed…

-S'il te plaît Roy… Détache- moi !

-Il ne me plaît pas Edward… »

Le dit Edward avala difficilement sa salive, alors que notre autre alchimiste déchirait le haut de son jeune amant, en sachant que celui-ci pourrait le réparer à l'aide de son alchimie. La langue de l'aîné commença à parcourir le torse musclé de son cadet, allant le plus lentement possible pour que celui-ci soit justement très frustré ! et à l'entente des gémissements que poussait le jeune homme, le colonel avait bien réussi son coup !

« Roooy ! »

OoO

Deux personnes étaient assises devant un écran. L'une des personnes était blonde, et l'autre avait une armure.

« C'est le moment de vérité Alphonse !

-Après vous lieutenant ! »

La femme alluma l'écran.

« Roooy ! »

Alphonse soupira de déception.

« J'ai perdu mon pari lieutenant Hawkaye…

-Oui ! le colonel à bien utiliser des menottes ! »

Eh oui… Car même si nos deux tourtereaux pensaient que leur couple était secret, nos deux voyeurs s'amusaient pas mal à les observer et à faire des paris sur leur petite retrouvaille… Et c'était souvent que le lieutenant qui gagnait ! au grand dam du porte-monnaie d'Alphonse !

« La prochaine fois c'est moi qui gagnerais ! » fit une troisième voix venant de derrière.

Alphonse se poussa, laissant de la place entre lui et le lieutenant.

« Vous dites toujours ça Envy !

-Oui ! mais au final, c'est toujours vous qui gagnez lieutenant ! »

Et les trois compères partirent dans un long fou rire…

FIN

Seddy : je me suis trop marré en écrivant cette histoire ! XD enfin, j'ai fait un petit lime hein, c'est pas mal XD

Envy : j'aime mon rôle là-dedans XD

Et notre petit Alphonse n'est pas si innocent au final XP

Veux des commentaires mwa


	3. Pas de Chance

**Auteur**: Sedinette

**Disclaimer**: veux Ed TT veux Roy... /pleure sur Al/ mais je les ai pas... mais les lits et les caméras sont à moi...

**Genre**: Romance humour Roy/Ed - yaoi n.n

**Note 1** : Voici la réécriture de cette fanfic écris en 2005 (déjà 5 ans les amis !) "J'ai pas de chance" où Edward tombe sur son supérieure soûl. Vu que j'avais un peu honte de moi en la relisant, j'ai décidé de la réécriture pour le plaisir de vos petits yeux (car oui, en 5 ans, j'ai appris à écrire mieux et sans faute X3) Ce fut ma première fanfic dans cette catégorie, et sur ce couple ! Enjoy X3 !

**Note2**: 'blablabla' penser

"blablabla" parole

Bonne lecture ;)

OoO

Edward errait dans les rue de Central sans but précis. Bien qu'il soit tout de même deux heure du matin, il s'était dit que puisqu'il n'avait pas sommeil, ça ne pouvait pas lui faire de mal ! Peut être même qu'ainsi il serait un peu plus fatigué. Mais malheureusement, il n'avait toujours pas sommeil.

Il marcha ainsi encore une dizaine de minutes, tournant dans une rue, puis dans une autre, jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende à l'évidence : Il était complètement, totalement et irrémédiablement perdu.

'Et merde…' Pensa t'il en soupirant longuement, s'appuyant contre un mur.

Il tourna la tête dans tous les sens, espérant ainsi pouvoir se repérer, mais il n'y arriva simplement pas, et au final il ne sut même pas de quel chemin il venait. Edward se prit la tête dans les mains, puis finalement bailla.

'Pourquoi ça n'arrive qu'à moi ce genre de chose ?' pleura-t'il intérieurement.

Après s'être lament" pendant dix bonne minutes, marchant toujours tous droit, jusqu'à ce qu'il finisse par se heurter à quelqu'un. Il releva la tête, hésitant entre s'excuser et sauter de joie d'avoir enfin trouver quelqu'un qui pourrait l'aider. Il croisa le regard de cette personne qui ne fut personne d'autre que…

"Colonel Mustang ?"

…Roy Mustang. Et complètement ivre en plus de cela.

"Fullmetal ? Hip hip… T'es pas couché toi ? C'est pourtant l'heure pour les enfants…"

'Ne pas s'énerver, ne pas s'énerver !!' bouillit Edward intérieurement, une grosse goutte d'eau se formant pourtant à l'arrière de sa tête

"J'en ai rien à foutre de vous ! Je me promène ! Mais et vous ?

-Je suis aller dans un p'tit bar boire un p'tit verre, jusqu'à ce que je rencontre un p'tit alchimiste…"

'Ne pas s'énerver !!! Ne pas le tuer !!'

Il se demanda aussi combien de verre il avait bien pu boire. Parce que entre "un p'tit verre" et quatre ou cinq verre, il y avait une différence.

"Et je peux savoir pourquoi vous êtes allés vous soûler, Colonel ?

-Parce que… J'pourrai jamais avoir l'objet de mes désirs dans mon lit… Hip hip…"

Le visage d'Edward prit une belle teinte rouge en entendant ces mots.

'Bon, je vais faire ma bonne action du jour…"

"Hm… Je vous raccompagne chez vous Colonel ?

-J'veux bien…"

Problème de dernière minute, où habitait Mustang ? Alors au lieu de le raccompagner il le suivit sagement, mais en gardant un oeil sur lui, juste pour le surveiller. Et puis il pourrait sûrement se repérer de chez lui. Or, quand ils arrivèrent à la demeure de l'homme, il commença à grêler. (1)

'C'est bien ma veine…' Pensa le plus jeune.

Le Colonel, dans sa grande bonté, et aussi parce qu'il était passablement pété, proposa à Edward de rentrer dans sa demeure. Il ne put refuser. Il n'allait pas sortir par un temps pareil !

"Tu veux quelque chose Fullmetal ? Demanda Mustang, une fois qu'ils furent installés.

Edward regarda l'intérieur furtivement, voyant qu'apparemment, l'homme avait plutôt bon goût niveau décoration. C'était assez grand, même peut être trop pour une personne seule, mais vraiment agréable.

"Non merci, répondit il, puis il demanda à son tour, par pure politesse, Et vous ?"

L'homme parut hésiter, ou réfléchir pendant un instant, avant de répondre, une étincelle brillant dans ses yeux.

"Oui, toi."

Et Roy sauta sur le blond, capturant ses lèvres dans un baiser mêlant passion, sensualité et… Alcool ? Edward mit quelques secondes à comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait. Il ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais malheureusement pour lui, le brun en profita pour s'introduire dans sa bouche, la goûtant, la dévorant complètement. Il le plaqua doucement contre le sofa, l'emmenant dans une douce étreinte. Le blond sentit la langue de Mustang toucher délicatement la sienne, et se laissa aller à cette caresses, qui fut de plus appréciables. Roy se détacha des lèvres du jeune homme, et reprit sa respiration en le regardant.

Le blond, haletant, dit dans un soupire :

"J'ai réfléchis… Je veux bien quelque chose…

-Ah ? Et quoi donc, Fullmetal ?

-Vous !" Répondit il sans une hésitation, sautant à son cou pour l'embrasser à son tour.

OoO

Le lendemain matin, Ed se réveilla, et se rendit vite compte qu'il était confortablement installer sur le torse musclé de Roy, dans son lit. Il soupira de bonheur et se cala plus contre lui, un sourire aux lèvres. Après un instant passé à réfléchir vaseusement (Hum, ce mot n'existe pas, je l'ai inventé pour l'occasion, à n'utiliser à aucun prétexte dans une copie de cours !), il releva la tête pour voir si son amant était réveillé, ce qui fut le cas. Deux yeux noirs étaient fixés sur lui, ce qui le fit rougir instantanément.

"Puis-je savoir ce que tu fais dans mon lit, Edward ? Demanda t'il en se tenant la tête.

-Vous… Vous ne vous souvenez de rien, Colonel ?"

'Quand je dis que j'ai pas de chance ?'

"De quoi exactement devrais-je me souvenir ?"

Edward soupira et après une petite pause, il répondit :

"Vous m'avez fait l'amour hier soir, et vous étiez soûl…"

Les lèvres du Colonel s'étirèrent en un sourire pervers, et ses yeux se mirent à briller, alors qu'il regardait le blond. Le jeune alchimiste recula légèrement en voyant le regard que l'homme lui lançait. On aurait dit un chien regardant une saucisse !

"Pou… Pourquoi vous me regardez comme ça ?" Demanda t'il, légèrement inquiet quant à la suite des évènements.

Roy se rapprocha doucement de lui et l'allongea sur le lit.

"Eh bien, il se trouve que je ne me souviens de rien, et c'est vraiment dommage… J'aurai voulu être conscient lors de la perte de ta virginité, donc je vais être dans l'obligation de te faire l'amour autant de fois qu'il le faudra pour que je retrouve la mémoire 3. Et maintenant que je t'ai enfin dans mon lit, n'ose même pas penser à le quitter !"

La seconde d'après, il l'embrassait amoureusement, repartit pour de nouveaux ébats.

Fin

(1) Ah ! Satané de météo :3

Yeah ! Finit la réécriture de cette fanfic ! plus qu'à la publier ! ^o^ Je suis heureuse !

Bon, un mot pour les reviewver et pour mes fans (Ah ah ah ! X3) Ca fait longtemps que vous avez envoyé ces reviews et franchement elles m'ont juste trop touché, ça m'a trop fait plaisir ! je les ai relu avant de réécrire cette fanfic et franchement j'en ai été ému qu'on puisse autant aimer mon travail qui était quand même pourri à l'époque XD Alors merci beaucoup à vous, vous pouvez pas savoir ce que ça fait de savoir qu'on lit ce que j'écris et qu'en plus on aime. Alors merci merci et re merci à vous tous ! Et les autres ont les emmerde X3

J'essaierai de réécrire le premier chap (qui était le deuxième avant XD), mais pas le deuxième (avant troisième), celui là c'est mon bébé, je l'adore, il est parfait, je suis trop morte de rire quand je le relis(dès fois je me dis "c'est moi qui ait écrit ça ? quelle bosse X3")

Bon, je vous aime tous très fort !!

Sedinette


End file.
